


Heart Work

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Fix-It, One Shot, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought if I were Logan, I wouldn't be so quick to run to Veronica's door that night, half dead as he was. I think she'd need to work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. The title is by John Bunyan.

Veronica was confused. It happened often, but was usually nothing her detective prowess couldn’t handle. The subject upon which she was confused was something rather different than her normal cases and it bothered her more than her recent experience in a burning freezer. She had a lot to deal with, her mom leaving, dad healing, police inquiries, trauma, Duncan suddenly being much more friendly.

But Logan wouldn’t talk to her. It confused her, annoyed her, saddened her, and she couldn’t figure out why it was so important. Yes, they had ended things on a sour note, but he had seemed like a prime candidate for murder at the time. She had tried to clear his name, she really had. So, why hadn’t he come to her the minute he’d heard what happened? True, he’d been beaten nearly to death, but she would have thought he’d come to her door for help. He hadn’t.

Now he wouldn’t answer her calls and if she heard another inspirational message, she was going to kill somebody. He was in the hospital, but he wouldn’t see her. Duncan had been to see him and had reported he was healing well, but refused to talk about her. The immature jackass. She wasn’t putting up with it anymore.

Faking emergencies and accents were specialties of hers. It was nothing to find Logan’s room and slip inside and find out that Duncan had been hiding the truth from her. Logan looked like someone about to shuffle off the mortal coil.

“You stare long enough the bruises won’t go away,” he rasped out after she found herself speechless.

“Sorry, it’s just a little startling,” she said finally.

“Yeah, like the sight of you in my hospital room,” he returned, turning to the wall.

“Considering the past few weeks it shouldn’t surprise you that I would want to see you,” she said.

“Considering the last time we met it shouldn’t surprise you that I don’t want to see you,” he said, still gazing away from her.

It made her angry.

“Logan, it looked like you murdered her!” she said sharply.

“Well, I didn’t,” he said flatly.

“How was I supposed to know?” she demanded.

“Maybe because I told you,” he said, turning his face and she flinched just as much from the venom in his eyes as from the bruises marring his face.

“Logan, I don’t trust anybody’s word on anything. You know that.”

“You trust your dad’s word. You trust Wally the basketball wonder,” Logan said bitterly.

“They’ve never given me a flat tire,” she replied.

Logan chuckled bitterly.

“Good to know what the cardinal sin is. I hope they’ve also never sold you out, but maybe that’s more my unforgivable sin.”

“Logan, I’m sorry about that, but there’s nothing I can do,” Veronica said, trying really hard to be understanding.

“Glad we had this chat.”

He turned his gaze toward the ceiling and Veronica wanted to scream she was so frustrated. 

“So, that’s it? We’ll just go back to pranks and rancor as if none of the past month happened?” she asked.

“Looks like,” he replied. “You obviously don’t trust me and I’ve had enough relationships that don’t involve that. Thanks for the well wishes, don't let the door hit you, etc, etc, etc.”

Veronica forced herself to stop and consider her feelings. If there was any merit to what he was saying then she needed to find it. Logan inspired many feelings within her, but was trust something she was willing to give him? It didn't come naturally to her, not at all. But that didn't change the fact that no matter what came his way, Logan operated on one very basic principle, loyalty to his friends. His friends might change, but he remained the same. Veronica could appreciate that and envy it. She found herself not wanting his loyalty to shift away from her. It was something she'd been depending on for the past few weeks.

Veronica took a deep breath.

“I trust you, Logan.”

“Have you ever tried looking that word up?” he asked sardonically.

Apparently he hadn't been using the time to find a similarly unique epiphany.

“Have you? Considering everything that happened since Lilly died and your dad’s involvement and the evidence, how could I not have thought you were responsible?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, but you already used up your 'accuse-Logan-wrongfully' card with the GHB situation. You only get one per game,” he said.

“You admitted your involvement in that,” Veronica replied.

“Yeah, I did. I admitted it,” he repeated slowly. “Doesn't that tell you something?”

Veronica bit her lip. She guessed she could see why Logan would be hurt by what she’d done. But she’d been hurt by the possibility.

“I didn’t want you to be guilty,” she admitted. “I tried to clear your name. But our relationship is…was…is dysfunctional, sudden, filled with soap opera material, and confusing.” She paused. “But it was the only clear thing in my life. I miss it. I want to help you. I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, maybe somewhat akin to what I am. But I just have to say that you know who I am. I…I have to find out the truth about things. I have to have justice. But that doesn’t mean that I want the justice to have to be dealt out to the people who are important in my life. I made my own mother leave, Logan. Please, tell me that means something to you.”

It was hard to tell what he was thinking with so many bruises marring his face. But he hadn’t snapped at her, she guessed that was a good sign.

“It does,” he finally said. “I can’t exactly say I liked taking this moral stand against you. What we had…well, it was the only thing I had.”

Her heart suddenly ached for him.

“Can I come closer?” she asked, a little brokenly.

“Try anything too frisky and I might have to call security,” he said. She smiled and came closer, touching his hand gently. “I’ve got a few broken ribs, but you could probably fit up here, ye of miniscule blonde-ness,” he invited.

“I’m going to be better,” she said, not moving. “So, we’ll be good?”

“I’ll try not to appear so capable of murder,” he replied. “We will be.” 

It was a start, not total forgiveness perhaps, but at least he was willing to talk to her, to let her be with him. She got onto the bed and curled up next to him, trying not to jar anything.

It felt right, something she didn't feel the need to contemplate. It was just enough that they could start over.


End file.
